<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Закрытый клуб любителей Ветинари by Jane_Veda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176156">Закрытый клуб любителей Ветинари</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Veda/pseuds/Jane_Veda'>Jane_Veda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett, PRATCHETT Terry - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Veda/pseuds/Jane_Veda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У патриция есть задание для его лучших людей</p><p>Примечание: назвать Мойста Мокрицем рука не поднимается, извините</p><p>Бета: priest_sat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Закрытый клуб любителей Ветинари</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нет, — веско сказал Ваймс. Скрестил руки на груди и отрицательно помотал головой. Для эффекта подумал было отказаться на языке гномов (нацеплял всё-таки словечек от своих подчинённых во главе с Моркоу), но решил, что лучше осуроветь, и старательно закаменел лицом.</p><p>Ветинари даже бровью не повёл.</p><p>— Убервальдские гости любезно попросили, чтобы хозяином приветственного приёма стал знаменитый герцог Анкский, — повторил он. — А любезность в общении с Убервальдом...</p><p>Он не закончил фразу, многозначительно посмотрев на Ваймса.</p><p>«Любезность с этими кровопийцами сбережёт немало анк-морпоркских глоток», — мысленно продолжил тот и поморщился. Хотя в Ночной страже с недавних пор служила вампиресса, любви к жителям Убервальда это Ваймсу не прибавило.</p><p>— Почему бы ува-кхм-жаемым гостям не пообщаться с патрицием? Разве это не более почётно?</p><p>— О, я тоже буду на приёме, — беззаботно махнул рукой Ветинари.</p><p>Ваймс отчётливо скрипнул зубами.</p><p>— Чесночный хлеб. Чесночная похлёбка. Чесночное жаркое, — кровожадно сказал он.</p><p>За его спиной раздался приглушённый смех и блеснуло золото.</p><p>— А вы не сильны в дипломатии, командор, — отсмеявшись, заметил подошедший Мойст. — Я думал, что мы хотим подружиться с Убервальдом, а не объявить его жителям войну.</p><p>Он присел на соседнее кресло, опасливо отодвинувшись от взбешённого Ваймса.</p><p>Ещё бы всякие бывшие преступники не учили стражников стратегии.</p><p>— Вот вы этим и займётесь, — кивнул Мойсту Ветинари. — Вы ведь, если я не ошибаюсь, как раз из Убервальда?</p><p>Судя по заполошному взгляду Мойста, патриций не ошибался.</p><p>— Строительство новой железнодорожной станции требует моего полнейшего внимания, — заикнулся было бывший мошенник, но Ветинари отклонил его возражения одним взглядом.</p><p>— Нашему доблестному командору нужно больше узнать о потенциальных союзниках и будущих гостях, — задумчиво рассудил Ветинари. — И подготовиться, — он слабо улыбнулся, — к некоторым традиционным для Убервальда особенностям.</p><p>Ваймс в красках представил эти особенности. О да, ничего особенного, просто немного крови, разбрызганной по скатерти, и обязательная парочка трупов в конце застолья. Всё вполне традиционно.</p><p>— Так что у меня для вас новая работа, — Ветинари хлопнул в ладоши, а Мойст досадливо поморщился. — Подготовьте сэра Ваймса к грядущему пиру.</p><p>Сэр Ваймс переглянулся с фон Липвигом и тоже поморщился.</p><p>— Мне не нужны ни помощники, ни пирщики*, — горячо воскликнул он. — Я в состоянии сам принять гостей и обойтись без рукоприкладства.</p><p>_________________________________<br/>
<br/>
<em>* Профессия пирщика, который должен создавать и поддерживать хорошую репутацию, пока для Анк-Морпорка нова и потому будет именоваться как угодно господам.</em></p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Мойст, видимо, мгновенно оценив объём грядущих работ, закатил глаза.</p><p>— Ставите на эту уверенность мир между двумя странами? — цепко посмотрел на него Ветинари.</p><p>Ваймс несколько стушевался.</p><p>— Возможно, несколько советов и не помешают, — неохотно проворчал он. — Но их вполне может дать Салли, она вампирша, в конце концов. Или вы могли бы преподать мне несколько уроков дипломатии.</p><p>Ветинари с любопытством посмотрел на Ваймса.</p><p>— Вы предлагаете воспользоваться служебным положением и заставить собственную подчинённую рассказать вам тайны её родной страны? Или предпочтёте заполучить в репетитора патриция?</p><p>Мойст, внимательно следящий за диалогом, азартно развернулся к Ваймсу, ожидая ответа.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь тратить ваше время, — помедлив, ответил тот. — Но какой из Мойста советник?</p><p>Единый в трёх лицах главный почтмейстер, начальник Королевского монетного двора и ответственный за судьбу железных дорог первостатейный мошенник Мойст фон Липвиг понял, что это вызов.</p><p>— Поверьте моему богатому жизненному опыту, командор, — пропел он. — Я создан для дипломатии.</p><p>Ваймс хотел в очередной раз возмутиться доверием, которое Ветинари оказывал обычному пройдохе, но тут же застыл. Если уж Мойст умудрился втереться в доверие к патрицию, о дипломатии он что-то да знает.</p><p>Ветинари, как обычно, понял, что Ваймс согласен, раньше его самого. Он сложил руки домиком и посмотрел поверх пальцев на обоих посетителей кабинета.</p><p>— В случае удачи гости из Убервальда дадут нам приличную скидку за жир и, согласно самым смелым ожиданиям, пересмотрят вопросы безопасности наших жителей на своей территории.</p><p>«Пообещают не жрать анк-морпоркцев», — привычно перевёл Ваймс и неохотно кивнул.</p><p>Стоило скользких советов Мойста и дурацкого приёма.</p><p>«Хотя жаль, что Ветинари отказался сам дать несколько напутствий. С ним было бы куда проще», — подумал Ваймс и удивился собственным мыслям. С каких пор патриций, не произносящий ни одного слова без веской причины и двойного смысла, стал казаться более желанным собеседником, чем кто угодно?</p><p>Мойст тихонько присвистнул и одобрительно похлопал Ваймса по плечу.</p><p>Ах да. Выбирая из двух зол.</p><p>Витинари довольно кивнул в ответ.</p><p>***</p><p>Выйдя из кабинета, Ваймс тяжёлой поступью направился к выходу из дворца.</p><p>— Командор! Командор! — послышалось от двери. Мойст догнал его и остановился, пытаясь отдышаться.</p><p>Слабак и балабол. Как он вообще умудрился наладить работу монетного двора и почты, непонятно.</p><p>— Он прям издевается надо мной, — доверительно проговорил Мойст, кивая на оставленный позади кабинет. — Но я так просто не сдамся. Эти убервальдцы у нас с рук зелёный салат будут есть.</p><p>— А если не будут, то ... — Ваймс сжал кулаки.</p><p>Мойст прищурился.</p><p>— Чувствую начало прекрасной дружбы, командор! Как насчёт вечера с десятком бутылок, совместными жалобами на патриция и попыткой устроить государственный переворот? Уверен, вы легко справитесь с Ветинари.</p><p>Он попытался вновь похлопать Ваймса по плечу, но тот перехватил его руку.</p><p>— Мойст, — категорично сказал Ваймс. — Никаких переворотов и никакой дружбы.</p><p>Жалобы на Ветинари он исключать из списка не стал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>